ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Doll Domination Tour/Show
The show opened with The Heart which led to the Introduction video. Beautiful, Dirty Rich followed by the second interlude Pop Ate My Heart. Followed by the first performance live of Money Honey. LoveGame. The 35 minutes included the Phantom interlude with a performance of Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say) with Gaga playing synt while Michael Silas hold the keyboard with his feets. Usually Gaga took a break to chat with the audience. Show Act I The Heart (Introduction) :Main article: The Heart The concert was performed as a continuous DJ set by Space Cowboy with no pause between the songs. As support act, Gaga had to make a set list for 25 minutes and later a 35 minutes show. Depending on the time limit, more or less interludes were inserted to give Gaga time to change her outfit. (Include info about when Two or three ouftis change). The show began with a video introduction called "The Heart" where Gaga appears as alter-ego Candy Warhol. She shows the image of a pink heart on her t-shirt. Free04.png 2draxhx.png The Heart-002.png The Heart-003.png The Heart-008.png Free02.png Free.png normal_029.jpg 2mo8n41.png Intro-Sunglasses.png Intro21.png Intro22.png Free03.png : '''Gaga:' sunglasses by Versace (372DM 900), black hood, one piece, iPod LCD Glasses by Haus of Gaga. Beautiful, Dirty, Rich Depending on the venue, Lady Gaga also used a light glove during the show. Explain that she used the skirt from the New Kids. Depend on her mood, Gaga had a selection of three origami dresses: the original white, a new black latex version and a translucent version. The new black dress had the second set of origami on her right instead of under her left breast. They re-used the gold origamis on this new dress until February 9 where they used translucent crystals. The translucent copy followed the original model but made with latex instead. (Velcro switching crystals color) In term of fashion, Lady Gaga used two types of clothes for the show. The first part of set, she wore the Origami dress in various color (white, black, gold crystals and transparent). Doll Domination Tour Beautiful, Dirty, Rich 002.jpg Doll Domination Tour Beautiful, Dirty, Rich 001.jpg 1-17-09 G-A-Y 001.jpg|1.1 Doll_Domination_Tour_Beautiful,_Dirty,_Rich_001.jpg|1.2 Doll_Domination_Tour_Money_Honey_002.jpg|1.3 Doll Domination Tour LoveGame 001.jpg|1.4 #Origami skirt and top with matching crystals by Haus of Gaga ##Transparent top, skirt, crystals, shoes by Givenchy — January 17-19, 2009 ##White top, skirt, crystals, shoes by Christian Louboutin — January 21, 29, February 3, 2009 ##Black top by Haus of Gaga ###With gold crystals, black panties and a black skirt — January 25, February 1, 13, 2009 ###With translucent crystal and the translucent skirt — February 9, 2009 #Sunglasses ##Ray-Ban (Wayfarer) — February 6, 2009 ##Versace (Mod. 372 col. 900) — February 15, 2009 #Dancers ##X Pop Ate My Heart (Interlude) Lorem ipsum. 12-31-08 Crevettes Films The Heart 008.jpg The Heart-008.png Money Honey Lorem ipsum. Doll Domination Tour Money Honey 001.jpg Doll Domination Tour Money Honey 002.jpg LoveGame Lorem ipsum. Doll Domination Tour LoveGame 001.jpg Phantom (Interlude) Space Cowboy short remix of Phantom of the Opera played on Feb 1-Feb 19 only Phantom (Interlude).jpg Phantom interlude 001.JPG Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say) The song was added on February 1 and lasted until the end on February 19, 2009. Usually Gaga took a break to chat with the audience. The backdrop used part of "The Fame: Part 1". Usually Gaga, played on a synthesizer with Michael Silas holding the keyboard with his feets near the end of the song. Doll Domination Tour Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say) 001.jpg Act II The Brain (Interlude) Lorem ipsum. 12-30-08 The Brain 001.jpg 12-30-08 The Brain 002.jpg 12-30-08 The Brain 003.jpg The Fame Added on February 1 until the end of the leg. Came back onstage with the molded top while doing robots-like movements. Sometimes, Space Cowboy played guitar the song. The backdrop featured running gears with flashing red lights during the chorus. Some scenes have The Brain interlude added behind some 3D mecanic wheels. The molded top which was custom made using Gaga's breast as model. Depending on her mood, Gaga was able to use either her translucent or silver version. On the 2nd section of the show, she wore for the first time the Molded top which was custom made using Gaga's breast as model. For a short period, Lady Gaga used a light glove during the show. (Date?) Doll Domination Tour The Fame 001.png 1-17-09 G-A-Y 03.jpg|2.1 BoGP003.jpg 2-4-09 Performance at Koko Music venue.jpg|2.2 #Armor set by Optic Nerve Studios for Haus of Gaga, panties by Linda Stokes for Haus of Gaga. ##Metal — January 17-19, 24, 26-27, 29-30, February 5-6-8-9-10, 13-14, 19. 22, 2009 ##Clear — January 21-22, 25, 28, February 1-3, 12, 15-17, 2009 Paparazzi After February 1, performed after Poker Face. Doll Domination Tour Paparazzi 001.jpg Poker Face Lorem ipsum. Act III 1-22-09 Doll Domination 002.jpg The Face (Interlude) Lorem ipsum. The Face (interlude).jpg TheFace-002.png 12-31-08_Gabe_Zapata_012.jpg Just Dance :Main article: Just Dance Lorem ipsum. Just Dance - Behind the scenes 002.png Just+Dance+Lady+Gaga+Eye+Bolt+crop.jpg Category:Doll Domination Tour